My Sweet Delight
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: A certain royal adviser contemplates why he has stayed with Queen Delightful for so long.


**(Okay, I'm going to clear this up right now. I DON'T HATE BASHFUL okay, and have NOTHING against people who ship him and Delightful. I just kind of always leaned more to StarchyXDelightful, that's all. Some of you may agree with me, some of you may not, either way, I hope you enjoy this fic, though it's probably not my "best" work)**

Lord Starchbottom could be seen in one of the Jollywood Castle's taller towers, looking out and down at the garden, admiring the sight before him. Queen Delightful was playing with her little Sir Yipsalot, having him fetch a ball, flip, do tricks, and of course yip.

Starchy personally got quickly annoyed with the yapping of the royal pup, in fact when the Glooms once took him, and later described what a handful he was, the royal adviser definitely knew where they were coming from.

But none the less, his queen adored the pup, and as long as she was happy, he was happy.

Speaking of which. . . .

"Sir Yipsalot, fuzzy, flippy dog who yips a lot, when he skips and zips and flips, or not, oh I love my Sir Yipsalot."

Her voice, her wonderful voice, though not traditionally the best for singing. But to him, it was the most angelic sound he could hear. Heck, even the small woodland animals, that passed by, and seemed to made a home in the royal gardens, couldn't help but dance and sing along with the queen. Her song was so full of life, every note she sang was always from the heart.

That's what he loved about her, how sincere, how honest and innocent, how gentle and kind, how. . .well. . .delightful. From her fairest fair face and lovely platinum blonde hair, to her pure heart and positive look on life.

She was also a good leader. Okay. . . maybe not the most intelligent, but certainly one of kindest, and generous. Her loving nature, her the ability to see the best in everyone. Besides, he was always there to help her, there to remind her of her duties to the public, there to support and advise her in her decisions, even if she just needed someone to trust and talk to, he would always be there. He had always been there.

To support her.

To guide her.

And to love her.

He couldn't deny it, he was in love with her, utterly and hopelessly in love with her. But how could he not? To know her is to love her. How could anyone possible dislike such a beloved creature? Yet he remained silent. She was the queen, and he was just an adviser, Delightful needed the best. Delightful deserved the best.

Besides, it wasn't like she'd return the feelings anyway. She was a grand and regal queen, the fairest in the land. He was a hapless, clumsy oaf. Whenever a situation occurred, even something as simple as getting back her dog, would she come to him? No, she'd ring the Bing Bong Bell and out came the 7D, ready to serve.

Yet she kept him around.

But why?

He grimaced. Did she pity him? Did she know he was practically useless, so she allowed him to stay, feeling sorry for him.

Or maybe. . . . His heart began to flutter. . . .Perhaps she felt the same way. Did she keep him so she can be with him.

_"No."_ He thought, his heart dropping back down. Delightful was far too innocent and openly blunt about everything, so that if she truly felt the same way, she would have surely told him.

Ironically the thing that he loved about her, was also the thing that annoyed him the most about her.

The woman was ignorant.

Idiotic.

A _ditz_.

Next to everything you told her, she took the wrong way.

Her priorities were next to never on the right thing.

And she was just so darn _aggravating _sometimes.

Yet he stayed. But why did he? Why did he feel the need to always impress her? Why did he put up with all the things that came with the job of being her assistant? Why did he want her to want him?

Just. . .why?

But the more he thought about it, the answer became clear.

Queen Delightful _was_ innocent, and ignorant. Like a small, knows-no-better, child. Maybe that was why he stayed.

All her life, Delightful had been protected, pampered, and sheltered from anything bad in the world.

Perhaps he stayed with the need to protect her.

To care for a loving soul that just couldn't take proper care of herself.

And as his queen, he wanted to have her approval, to know that she trusted and believed in him.

That was why he stayed. His love and care for his queen.

Lord Starchbottom rested himself by the tower window, his answer clear, and thoughts leveled, gazing and listening to the sweet song of the figure below.

His queen.

His love.

His sweet delight.

**(Sooooo tell me what you think, again, it's not my greatest written piece, and I'm not expecting a lot of favorable reviews, seeing as most seem to enjoy BashfulXDelight fics more, but I do hope a few of you like it. Maybe, I'll do a few more. Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
